Pokkén Tournament Synergy
Pokkén Tournament Synergy is the updated re-release of the game Pokkén Tournament. Due to a lack of profitability of the arcade version, this version of the game will be exclusive to the Wii U, as well as later being ported to the Switch. The overall core game is identical to the original version, but with additional Pokémon (both playable and supports), stages, and game modes. This rerelease will be available as a free update to owners of vanilla Pokkén Tournament. Overview As stated prior, the core gameplay is identical to vanilla Pokkén. Whilst primarily borrowing aspects from Tekken, ''it is more action oriented like the ''Ultimate Ninja Storm games, and seems to be the epitome of "easy to learn, hard to master", due to simple controls yet quite a noticeable amount of depth in higher level play. The Synergy Gauge mechanic still remains intact. This mechanic works like a super meter as it builds up from attacking with normals and specials alike. When filled, Mega Evolutions (or just simple power boosts for Pokémon without them) activate temporarily and last until the gauge is fully depleted or a Burst move is used. Support Pokémon can also used in battle and have their own separate gauge. The Pokémon that appear as supports vary by set, and can assist the user in various ways,such as attacking, buffing the user, and debuffing the enemy. However, it is not possible to mix and match support Pokémon between sets. Characters Returning Playable Pokémon Being a re-release, no Pokémon from vanilla have been omitted from the previous roster. * Charizard * Pikachu * Pikachu Libre * Machamp * Gengar * Mewtwo* * Shadow Mewtwo** * Suicune * Sceptile * Blaziken * Gardevoir * Garchomp * Lucario * Weavile * Chandelure * Braixen Newcomers (playable) * Jigglypuff* * Arcanine * Gyarados* * Jolteon* * Snorlax * Pichu* * Scizor * Ursaring * Heracross * Hitmontop* * Swampert * Medicham * Milotic * Metagross * Infernape * Luxray * Rampardos * Gallade* * Darkrai*** * Arceus^ * Conkeldurr * Zororark* * Galvantula * Mienshao * Meloetta (Aria and Pirouette forms share a slot) * Greninja* * Talonflame * Aegislash* * Hawlucha* (*) = unlockable (**) = Ferrum League boss/arcade mode final boss (***) = arcade mode sub-boss (^) = arcade mode secret boss All boss Pokémon are unlockable. Returning Support Pokémon Much like the playable Pokémon, no support Pokémon sets from vanilla have been removed. * Emolga and Fennekin * Snivy and Lapras * Frogadier and Eevee * Cubone and Diglett* * Jirachi and Whimsicott* * Croagunk and Sylveon* * Pachirisu and Magikarp* * Mismagius and Ninetales* * Rotom and Togekiss* * Farfetch'd and Electrode* * Dragonite and Victini* * Espeon and Umbreon* * Reshiram and Cresselia* * Magneton and Quagsire* * Yveltal and Latios* Newcomers (support) * Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan* * Squirtle and Ivysaur* * (adding more later) (*) = unlockable Stages (*) = new stage * Tellur Town * Tellur Town (Autumn) * Ferrum Dojo * Old Ferrum Town * Old Ferrum Town (Winter) * Ferrum Stadium * Blue Dome * Diggersby Land * Neos City * Neos City (Night) * Haunted House * Mystery Carnival * Phos Volcano * Regi Ruins * Dragon's Nest * Magikarp Festival * Dark Colosseum * Dark Colosseum (Final) * Training Gym * Valentia Falls* * Valentia Falls (Rainy)* * Hagane Arena* * Jawhira Skyline* * Cyber Oblivion* * Stadium 64* * Fantastical Summit* * Ambrose Castle* * Extradimensional Destination* * Nightmare Rift* * Shrine of Judgement* Game Modes Ferrum League The single player campaign and story mode. Defeat other trainers to increase your rank. Arcade Mode A traditional fighting game mode. Defeat an opponent to fight the next. Rinse and repeat up until you get to the boss. Unlocked after clearing Green League. Single Player A simple match against a CPU player with no real circumstances. Survival Outlast an infinite amount of opponents until you're defeated. Practice Allows players to refine their skills in the game. Contains the following options: Tutorial, Free Training, Action Dojo, and Combo Dojo. My Town Customizes various aspects about you and your Pokémon. Local Play Allows two players to battle on the same console. Whilst the FPS drop issue has been fixed in the NX version, said problem as well as the restriction of one player to the Wii U GamePad still persists on the Wii U version. LAN Play Play with two Wii Us connected via LAN cable in the WIi U version, eliminating the FPS drop issue as well as allowing both players to use any controller.. Online Play Play against an online opponent. Can be played in either Friendly Matches or Ranked Matches. Friendly Matches can be played with anyone on a Friend List or with a Battle Code and are not ranked, whilst Ranked Matches are self-explanatory. Amiibo Support For the most part, amiibo are used to unlock in-game items, although the Shadow Mewtwo amiibo card grants access to the unlockable Shadow Mewtwo if tapped. Some changes made to this are that the Greninja and Jigglypuff amiibo will unlock the respective Pokémon earlier. The Squirtle and Ivysaur support set can also be unlocked early by tapping the Charizard amiibo earlier. Trivia * Cyber Oblivion is known as Cyber Hell in the Japanese version. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fighting Category:Pokémon Category:Namco Bandai Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Nintendo Category:Rerelease Category:Fighting Games